Kill me slowly
by Taybay112
Summary: What if Peeta had tried to torture Katniss slowly after he was hijacked? What if he got her alone? Read and find out. BTW I'm new so be nice. :
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: W_ell I'm new to fan fiction. I mean I've read a few stories but I've never really written one. Well I've written before but I've never shared them. Well this is just a quick taste of how I write. Enjoy.

I flinched as the cold, smooth knife swiped against my face lightly. "I don't want to kill you." His soft voice rang in my ears. I growled, anger spiking in me like fire. Liar! He wanted to kill me more than he wanted to breath! My instincts told me to stay put, but I couldn't. My head snapped up from the table and my arms strained against the chains that held me. "I hate you!" I yelled at him, my arms only straining harder. My legs wiggled, trying to break the chains. I looked through my anger haze and saw him looking down at me, shaking his head sadly. How DARE HE? I snarled at him, my arms moving more rush idly, my anger making me see red. "Stop." He commanded softly. I flinched again, but didn't stop my rampage. I heard a soft sigh then a sharp, stinging pain shot up and through my left arm. "OW!" I screeched, cringing away from the pain. I saw the knife in his hand, now covered in blood. My blood. My breathing was heavy and my heartbeat thumped loudly in my ears. He cut me. He sliced me with his knife. I let out a heavy pant, trying to hold back my anger. Blood oozed from my arm and the smell made me dizzy. "Now, are you calm?" He asked, as if he was my friend. I shook my head but stayed still. My head throbbed. Was I really loosing this much blood? I looked over to the floor. Yes I was. With another heavy huff, I closed my eyes, waiting for death to come.

A/N: I could do sooo much better but I'm so tired so I'm sorry. Well wacha think? Please be a little nice lol.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up dizzy. My head throbbed annoyingly and my arm was still burning in pain. I sighed, and the movement of my chest rising and falling caused me to flinch. "Peeta!" I called, knowing he was behind this. While I waited, I took in my surroundings. It was a big, white room with nothing but a bed. Which I was not laying on. Even the bed was white. The pillows. The sheets. The bed frame. My eyes scanned the room once, twice, three times. No escape. Dang. The floor was growing rather uncomfortable, so I shifted, finding out that I was chained to the wall. Oh my gosh. Peeta has lost it. With a small growl of anger, I pulled lightly at the chains, cursing softly when the strain brought back a flood of burning pain yo my damaged arm. PEETA! I yelled. The longer I was in this too perfectly perfect room, the longer I grew uneasy. The beautifully white door opened and Peeta stepped in, looking strange in the white room with his blue shirt and jeans.

"Hi." He responded. My jaw dropped for a moment. When I gathered my scattered thoughts, I started my rant. "Hi? HI? Don't Hi me! Why in the world am I chained to a wall? And why am I in this" I hesitated, trying to find a word for this weird room. "Prison." I finished, glancing nervously at the white bed. "Well I didn't want you to get up and run away." He responded with a shrug. I glared at him. After a while, he shifted on his feet. "Well, I think I m feeling better!" He said brightly. I raised an eyebrow. "Really now?" I said. He sighed, moved over to me, and unlatched my chains. When he was done I stood with a groan. He starred at me, frowning slightly. When I was on my feet, and was pretty sure I would stay that way, I walked over to him and threw my arms around him in a big hug. He sighed. "Don t scare melike that again. I really thought you wanted to kill me." Peeta pulled me closer, smelling of soapy shampoo. "Never." He murmured. I smiled only a little. Life with Peeta will only be harder now. But we can make it. We can. We will.

A/N: I wanted a happy ending. :) Sorry if it sucks. I took some Pm's so i'm kind of {very} sleepy. I luv y'all. Night!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK I'll give it one more chap. Just because I luv you guys. :)**

He was my everything. I know that sounds melodramatic, but he _**is**_. I don't know what I would do without Peeta. Without his perfectly blond hair. His soft, naturally soothing voice. His open brilliant blue eyes. I can't think about a world without Peeta now. I just can't.

"Do you love me?" Peeta asked, snapping me out of my reverie. "Hm?" I murmured back, still caught up in my thoughts. He sat up from his position on the couch, facing me. His blue eyes glowed with the light fluttering through the window. "Do you love me?" He asked again. I stood up, walked over to him, and sat down pulling his head to my lap and immediately started stroking his soft, sweet hair. He purred under my touch, relaxing instantly.

"Let me think. You tried to kill me and I hated you for it." I responded, still stroking. "You lied. You've killed." I continued, happy that my ministrations was keeping him content. He moved slightly, leaning into my touch. I rolled his head so that I could see his beautiful blue eyes. Sadness crossed his perfect features and broke my heart. Again. "I know." He responded sadly.

I only smiled. "So to answer your question..." I cut off, smiling at his expression. He looked like he saw a ghost. I leaned down. "Yes. I do. And I will continue to. For forever." Tears threatened to roll down his cheeks. I stroked his hair one last time before I lowered my lips to his.


End file.
